The present disclosure relates to a management device, a management method, a communication device, a communication method, a relay device, a relay method, a program and a communication system, and specifically, to a management device, a management method, a communication device, a communication method, a relay device, a relay method, a program and a communication system suitable, for example, to use in cases of connecting to network.
For example, a communication technique is present, in which a management server manages communication situations of congestion or the like generated respectively at a relay device relaying connection to a network and a communication device communicates to a network such as the Internet via a relay device that is assigned by a management server (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-67103).
According to the communication technique, for example, the relay device having the lowest congestion is assigned as the optimal relay device by the management server. Thus, the communication device communicates with the network via a relay device that is set by the management server.